netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Saeki/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Yuki Saeki * Yuri:… * Yuki: 'Who dares lay their eyes on me- *GASPS* wait…you’re... * '''Yuri: '… * 'Yuki: '''You look familiar…have we seen each other somewhere before… * '''Yuri: '… * 'Yuki: '''Answer me! Why do I get the feeling we knew each other?! * '''Yuri: '''Your fault… * '''Yuki: '''What…? * '''Yuri: '''It’s all your fault…it’s everyone’s fault…everyone needs to…perish! * '''Yuki: ' Stop it! I…why do I feel the sudden need to pity you? I don’t even know you! * 'Yuri: '''No…no pity! Only death! Only punishment! Kill! Kill! Kill! * '''Yuki: ' You’re mind is completely shattered…I may not know you but something is telling me I should…so for once I may regret having to do someone in. * 'Yuri: '''No! Only you will die! Die! Die! Die! Yumi Saeki * '''Yuri: '… * 'Yumi: '''What is this…? A woman; how disappointing. I was hoping it would be a lost man looking for love, and to be my next victim…unless you so happen to swing the other way. * '''Yuri: '…. * 'Yumi: '''Not interested? Good, neither am I with you. * '''Yuri: '…. * '''Yumi: '''Am I boring you? Well to be fair so are you with the silent treatment. I should just kill the boredom right her-wait a minute…you appear to be familiar. Have we met? * '''Yuri: '''You… * '''Yumi: '''Hmmm? * '''Yuri: '''You ruined me…you all ruined me… * '''Yumi: '''Ruined you? I would have remembered you if you were one of my victims…but something about you is familiar…although I don’t see how I “ruined” you… * '''Yuri: You…you ruined me…ruined everything…made me suffer…ah…. * Yumi: '''Now you’re both confusing me and intrigue me…think I’ll capture you to see if I can get any answers out of you. * '''Yuri: '''Catch me…? No…I’ll….catch you! Gut you! Slaughter you! Murder you! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Yuri is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Yuri: Open… The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''Hmph, this is the victor? Just a spirit? * '''Yuri: '''You destroyed me…you made me suffer…die! * '''Wiseman: '''A vengeful spirit to be exact… * '''Yuri: '''Stay silent…then die! * '''Wiseman: '''Is all this vengeance against what I did to you and everyone in this town? * '''Yuri: '''You ruined me! They all ruined me…all shall die! * '''Wiseman: '''Hmph, I would have told you why I despised humans…but it seems you are too focused on killing that it won’t matter what I say to you…I shall banish your spirit to the depths of hell! * '''Yuri: '''No! Only I…can kill! Kill….Kill…KILL! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Yuri stands over him * Yuri: '''Kill…then leave…to punish more! * '''Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Yuri: '''… * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Yuri: '''… * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Yuri: '''You…used me?!? * '''Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Yuri goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Yuri: '''*SHRIEKS* * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Yuri: ''' Last one…to die! * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Yuri walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. Yuri then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Yuri: '''... '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Yuri: 'Dead?!?! * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: 'I heard about the Onryo. Some vengeance spirit come out. * '''Yuri: '... * 'Samuel: '''I see you are purpose. You and you're sister came from the Japan. * '''Yuri: '... * 'Samuel: '''Why are you silent? If there a problem? * '''Yuri: '''It's your fault. * '''Samuel: '''For what! * '''Yuri: '''You ruined me, they ruined my life. * '''Samuel: '''Liar! * '''Yuri: '''No... * '''Samuel: '''Is you started! * '''Yuri: '''I didn't not! * '''Samuel: '''Now you see? You saying something about your inner anger, all times when you come and sphere to kill. I don't reminds me to come out as revenge. * '''Yuri: '*SHRIEKS* Ending '''Pic of Yuri standing over the corpses of Wiseman and Daemon * Yuri: '''They have been punished…by there are others…that must die… '''Pic of Yuri going to stab Wiseman’s stick * Yuri: '''But…must destroy the problem! '''Pic of Yuri stabbing the stick with her sword. Only for it to suddenly glow in a flash of light and wraps around her. She then lets out a shriek before the light fades out. What stood in her place was a floating spiritual version of herself. * Yuri: '''Power…power! I can use this…to punish…to kill…to curse! '''Pic of the ghost Yuri hovering out of Wiseman’s fortress at highspeeds. Pic then shows her traveling to different places around the world, casing some green mist on them which fades out quickly. * Yuri: '''Everyone is…cursed! '''Several pics show several tragedies, such as flooding, car crashes, airplane crashes, people dying while foaming at the mouth etc. * '''Yuri: '''Everyone is being punished…vengeance is everything…I am vengeance! Happy…Halloween! Category:Character Subpages